The Hunchbacked Convict
by Techniciankiwi
Summary: Poor Jean Valjean. He runs away to a 'supposedly' abandoned-at-night church, where he meets Quasimodo, a disfigured hunchback. There, he observes the ways of an outcast, and the way to escape the city. But, when his friend is captured at last, when Jean Valjean has his opportunity to escape, does he stay, or does he follow his dream of living a free life? Contains French words.
1. The Convict meets the Hunchback

**France, Norte Dame**

It was a cold night on the streets of Norte Dame. If one was awake during dawn, they would see a figure running through the streets. This was a convict, who was enslaved for nineteen years for stealing a loaf of bread for a starving child, and escaping numerous times. He was often misconceived as a brute, and the workers, tavern-keepers, and even the beggars shunned him away from their homes and whatever they had left. He now felt a certain extent of hatred towards humanity, and now looked at them with an evil eye. Some now say that this stranger reminded them of a friend's description of an old man, who hated lots of people, and lost his friend one day when they were running a business together.

This man is 24601. He was on the run, and he knew that the streets of Norte Dame would not be safe for him - not that the other cities would give him cover anyway. There was a rumor that there was a church that no body lives, yet people could hear bells ringing every morning, night, noon, and every period of day. Even the local priest stays away. 24601, cunningly took this opportunity to hide there. There were police men guarding the church, each of them with ropes.

'They know that I am here... I must find a way to get inside...' thought 24601 to himself. Luckily, an archdeacon just exited through the oaken doors. The police stared at him, glaring at the old man.

"What are you doing at the streets at night?" interrogated the first. He was tall, lanky, and had a noticeable wig underneath his hat. Based on his appearance, he seemed to be the leader of the two.

"I am just doing a deed for my brother. Is it not wrong to do an act for God?" responded the archdeacon. His voice was kind, and he didn't flinch at the sight of the ropes.

"No one lives there, bishop." growled one of the guards. He looked as if he could kill the old man for no reason.

"Oh no, you are right. But my brother left me the keys to the church. He said that he needed fish and bread for the next hearing for tomorrow." the archdeacon responded again.

"Why couldn't he get it himself?" asked the other guard.

"He was a bit busy. He needed to move my furniture out of my house, and into a hospital. This hospital was overcrowded, and my house could host thousands of people, yet I could not find the people to live with me." explained the archdeacon. "If you excuse me, I will be on my way." He left the church, and the three men were a bit confused.

"Our witness is a liar! We will get you General Thenadineair!" the leader shouted. He urged his two comrades to follow him. Their footsteps faded away quickly as they ran away. 24601 took the chance to creep up on the giant church. Using his skills from the galleys, he climbed up the church, hand over stone, foot over wood. At last, 24601 climbed up, weary and tired. He decided to rest for the night, and the starry night gave away.

"ROOARR!" yelled a creature. 24601 jumped up, and hit himself near the church bell. He passed out, and his body was dragged away by a hideous, deformed creature.


	2. The Two Officials meet

**In Norte Dame's Headquaters...**

Judge Claude Frollo, along with a group of soliders, marched down the city streets, at the brink of dawn. After patrolling the city for any gypsy scum in the shadows, they retired to the large building. Outside the judicial hall, was a tall man, who looked like an inspector. Now, Judge Claude Frollo knew this inspector, as Javert, his trainee from the gypsy gutters. He remembered his pitiful face, when he was served quite poorly. Judge Claude Frollo now would've dropped him down the stream, almost like the ugly baby he named Quasimodo, but seeing that Javert has arrested some of his own kind, he knew that the man can be trusted.

"_Bonjour_, Javert. What brings you to our fine streets?" inquired Frollo.

"I," said Javert, "am looking for this convict, named Jean Valjean, otherwise known as 24601. Our witnesses say that he's hiding right in your streets."

"Is he a gypsy?" asked Frollo.

"No! That's what you ever think about, these Gypsy people." said Javert, rather loud. "Half of our prisons are filled with them thanks to you, most of them are innocent children and housewives, who were never close to a gypsy!" Frollo did not flinch, for he was told this many times from his bosses.

"Now, Javert. I can assure you that gypsy people are the reason why France is being rebellious. He evaded death once, but my many hands will reach to him first." said Frollo calmly. He unlocked the doors, and they marched inside. The men filled inside, turning towards stairs or doors. Javert and Frollo went inside Frollos's office down the center.

Frollo's office contained very little, beside a book of the Bible, a sturdy oak desk, a wooden chair, some curtains, and some pictures of some possible places of gypsy hideouts. Frollo pulled a chair, and beckoned Javert to sit down.

"Now tell me," Frollo said, grabbing a bottle of wine, and pouring it into chalices for the two men to drink, "who is Jean Valjean."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter. The story will be heard in the next chapter.**


	3. Quasimodo Pities

Upon the rooftops of the church, a lonely disfigured figure stares into the quiet town. He lived alone, but he longs to have a companion to talk to every now and then. But, due to his ugly figure, people ward him off, except for the kind archdeacon who visits him every Sunday. But, his life changed when a stranger arrives on his rooftops. He was lost, and Quasimodo wanted him to stay in with him for a while. But, he knocked himself cold by hitting the bell. As Quasimodo begins to see the sun rise, and the windows open, he retreated to his private study.

Turning around, he saw the man holding a long piece of floorboard. He had a destined look in his eyes, but nothing else showed his true intentions.

"Stop." Quasimodo said, for what seemed like an hour. "I come peace, you lost in city."

"W-who a-are you?" the man quivered.

"I am Hunchback. You are?" Quasimodo replied. The man lowered the floorboard, but was still ready to attack.

"I am 24601." the man briefly replied.

"24601 is welcome, while he is still hunted by Judge."

"What do you mean..." Quasimodo showed him a tapestry, and began to tell his story.

* * *

**Sorry for short chapter, need more inspiration to continue. Update may take a while. Search my profile for new stories.**

**-Techniciankiwi**


End file.
